The Giant (Black Ops III)/Radios
There are eleven radios around the map, five of the messages from different versions of Maxis are addressed to the four characters and three from the Origins Maxis specially to Richtofen. The last three message are addressed to the other characters from alternative versions of themselves. Maxis' message to Richtofen, however, use the same radio as the messages for the other three characters, and thus can only be heard when playing as Richtofen. Radio 1 Ludvig Maxis: "Whoever you are, wherever you are, I have one message. One message that must be remembered at all costs. The child must be protected." Radio 2 Ludvig Maxis: "She may have been returned to me, but I fear she is not as she was... In recent months, she has barely said a word. When she did, it was only to cry out for him; to call his name. What have I done?" Radio 3 Ludvig Maxis: "In these dark days, I find myself clinging to the belief that there may still be a way to set things right. Though my understanding of the ethereal realm remains limited, I am convinced that the manipulation of the energy fields within all matter is vital to uncovering the dimensional gateway itself. It is my sincerest hope that somewhere in the realm beyond my beloved Samantha still lives. I can only pray that Edward will have the courage to fulfill the vow he made all those years ago." Radio 4 Ludvig Maxis: "Day 66. The children are gone and the house still feels empty. I miss their laughter, their games. The sirens have not sounded for several months. I do believe that we may have turned the tide on the battle, but at what cost? The radiation levels from the fallout remain dangerously high. I can only pray I live long enough to confirm that my plan was indeed successful and the dark presence that has haunted our dreams, that infected every facet of our existence, has finally been vanquished." Radio 5 Ludvig Maxis: "Though our matter transference tests at the new site have been largely unsuccessful, the teleporters malfunction has nonetheless yielded some interesting data. The fact that the test subjects depart from their original point of origin is undeniable; what is uncertain is what became of them. Richtofen is insistent in his belief that they have been transported not through space, but through time. In the absence of empirical evidence, I myself cannot entertain such... madness. I fear Richtofen's irrationality may soon prove a liability to our endeavors." Radio 6 Ludvig Maxis: "Look around you Edward, the giant sleeps. This facility was once alive with activity, now it is a graveyard. Group 935 are no more. What remains of their work has been scattered to the four winds, only echoes and shadows remain. The test subjects can never be allowed to awaken, the havoc that could be wrecked upon the future by such simple-minded individuals would be catastrophic. Heed my warning." Radio 7 Ludvig Maxis: "Remember what I told you Edward, the scars left by Samantha's past actions allow us to communicate across the rift. Follow my words: I will find you. When you release the beacon, I will secure your extraction and destroy the site. Remember, the burden is yours to carry Edward. The others must never know the truth." Radio 8 Ludvig Maxis: "I thank you for your sacrifice Edward. Your courageous actions have opened new avenues of opportunity. It is my dearest hope that we may some day set things right and prevent these terrible events from ever unfolding." Radio 9 Nikolai Belinski: "It's not all bad news, Nikolai. We may have failed in our mission, but at least there is one less Richtofen to deal with. If it is any consolation, tell him that the first one was the hardest. I should know, I've killed at least three Richtofen's. There was the one in the fire, the one with the boat hook, and the one - what? No one told me. Sorry, forget what I just said. Everything will be fine." Radio 10 "Tank" Dempsey: "Hey other me, if you're hearing this, then it means something's gone fubar. We're going to Plan B. Stick to that kraut bastard like glue. We need to find out what the hell he has been doing, what he's going to do. We may be able to get a fix on your location if you can trigger one of the paradox visualizations. Good luck, we're all counting on you. Oh, wait, what ever you do, don't get too close to the radioactive beacon. Makes your hair fall out." Radio 11 Takeo Masaki: "Takeo... Takeo... Brave upholder of the dying samurai spirit. It feels almost as though I am speaking to my ancestors; instead, I speak to a reflection of myself. The man in the mirror, in another place, another time, our allies are filled with confidence and bravado. But I am troubled. My dreams are haunted by a man in shadow. I fear this vision may be a portent of our destruction." Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops III Zombies